From Hell and Back
by horse703
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR MIDSEASON FINALE SEASON 4* Daryl is hungry and angry, The group is scattered and the only thing on his mind is a short haired, widowed woman he met two years ago. Caryl **Quick Read**


When I ﬁrst met her, her eyes were what I noticed ﬁrst . I'm not a feelings guy, but I could see there was something missing. I had no doubt that her bastard of a husband is who took whatever was gone from her. I hated him from the start. He was worth nothing more than a dead squirrel in my mind, but he was the world to Carol. I didn't understand it. Their personalities were like to Rick and the Governor's. Not as deadly, but close. When he died, Carol was sad for awhile, but got over it quick. The light was just there one day, and she seemed like a completely different person.

Her daughter seemed to be the light of Carol's life. She was constantly following the girl, watching her like a hawk. Whether Sophia needed something, even if it was completely stupid, Carol would do it. I searched so much for that damn child. I tried so hard even though no one else bothered to help. Even Carol gave up way too early. Like I was the only one who cared the whole time. It was so damn annoying. When we found her in the barn, and Carol tried to go grab the girl like she would remember her, I knew I had to stop the idiot somehow. I had to ﬂing the tiny woman to the ground and hold her like she was the child to stop her. It took her forever to get over Sophia's death.

One day she just did. She stopped crying all the damn time and startled living again. Then the attack on the prison happened and we all got scattered again. She went missing and I gave up. The woman was stronger, but no way she could have survived alone. We found her stuff, blood and everything all over it. She must've gotten eaten, no other way. Then I found her, alone and hungry. She was gonna die soon, I got her just in time. I had to carry her like I would a buck to the truck. She was strangely quiet, but I could feel her breathing. Got back to the cell block as soon as I could. When she got better she was back to being quiet all the time. The thing from her eye was all gone again like with Ed. It took Andrea coming back to get that thing back. Carol had missed her so much, she had been like Merle was to me. She hugged her for what seemed like forever, for saving her life back at the farm. I'd forgotten about that for awhile. No one liked talking about the farm in front of Maggie, Beth, or Hershel. But it's all over now. Nothing we can do. She took Andrea's death pretty badly. Blamed herself for telling Andrea to go back and try to kill the Governor. She often cried to me about how she's killed T-Dog, Sophia, Ed, and now Andrea. I just want to yell and holler at her for actin so stupid. But I don't. I'm sappy and kind to her, just as my old man would want me to be. She hated the Governor just as much as I did. Everything that man did made us hate him even more. When we found news his army was dead, I can't tell you how happy that woman got. She thought he'd just go way, but I knew he wouldn't. Then the weird ﬂu thing got some of our people. I knew it was bad, but then we had to separate everyone. No one was safe and we were back to being nervous all the time. We couldn't even go to sleep without wondering who was gonna wake up dead.

When Rick told me Carol was gone, I don't think I'd been that angry since the Governor. Carol couldn't have killed them! She hadn't changed that much from last year when she was scared all the time. But Rick tol me she confessed, and I trust Rick to tell me the truth. But I was still angry. Yelling at him was the only way to release the confusion from my chest.

Now I know she's gone and the prison is gone, and I'm on the run. I can't ﬁnd anyone and all I want is to ﬁnd that pretty girl I miss. I can't lose her. I've already lost Merle. So whatever could be above me, watching over me, would you just bring Carol back? I know I'm no religious man, not like Hershel was, but I think I deserve just this one thing. I know it's stupid, but Carol, if you're out there, I will ﬁnd you and bring you home.

**So I did another thing today. I'm enjoying these shorter stories. But i'm not enjoying the fact Walking Dead isn't coming back until February. Boo.**


End file.
